


Art for Go Bravely On

by Amberdreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Winter Soldier Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for Angst_BurriTTo's Captain America Big Bang





	Art for Go Bravely On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiquidLightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/gifts).

Been busy in the Marvel fanspaces working with two lovely people on the Captain America Big Bang - Angst_BuriTTo and Liquidlightz. Time to share! My fellow artist Liquidlightz has done the heavy lifting, doing several scenes, while I did the book cover/film poster.

The story is going to be posted chapter by chapter - Chapter 1 is **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095531)**!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48958128123/in/dateposted/)

The basis of the poster is a traditional media - pencil sketch, watercolour and inked outlines. Here's the base watercolour pic without the text, which I added digitally digital.

And the pencil sketch

I did some preparatory sketches ages ago, none of which look anything like the characters LOL [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48958866448/in/photostream/)


End file.
